Actions and Reactions
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: Will something happen to make Bates act on his feelings? Will the age gap and propriety win out or is it too late?Is Anna lost to him forever before he even has a chance to act? 1st Downton fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Downton Abby. No copyright infringement intended. I was supposed to be writing one of my other stories but this idea just wouldn't get out of my head. My first and most probably only Downton story.**

**Actions and Reactions.**

Anna leant against the kitchen table, glad that at least for a moment she was alone. The house was always full. If Lady Sybil wasn't entertaining, the young mistresses had something going on. Now with the threat of war hanging over the whole country she just knew things at Downton were going to change, probably forever. She closed her eyes for a moment as she wished the world would stay as it was. That change would not force it's way into her peaceful little world. But she knew that wasn't going to happen. She hadn't got to the age she had without seeing the affect of change. It didn't matter where she was or when she she had been forced to deal with it change would come. Only now she didn't feel well enough to deal with it. Sighing heavily she sat at the table and closed her eyes. It was too much, she was exhausted and knew it was only going to be a matter of minutes before Mr Carson and Mrs Patmore arrived to get the morning well underway.

#############

"I heard this place is to be used as a hospital." Mrs Patmore rolled her eyes as she heard Ethel and Gwen chattering away. She had lived through the effects of war before and had no wish to watch young men go off and get themselves killed again. She shook her head as she picked up her immaculately clean apron.

"Well, if that is the case I am sure his Lordship will tell us all about it. When there is anything to tell." She smiled as the young girls nodded "Now come along, Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson will expecting you to have half the fires lit and this place shining like a new pin before I serve the breakfasts."

"Yes Mrs Patmore." Ethel and Daisy chimed as Gwen nodded and smiled. They disappeared from their rooms and headed into the main house as the motherly cook made her way towards the kitchen. She had a fair idea what she was going to make for breakfast. Toast and Porriage for the staff and fresh fruit and a full english breakfast for 'them upstairs". She smiled as she knew that both Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson would approve of her choice.

####################

John buttoned up his waist coat as he made his way to the kitchen. He knew that he was running ahead of time and had no need to rush. Lord Grantham was already prepared for breakfast, the newspapers freshly ironed and ready in the drawing room. He just wanted to grab a quick cup of tea and maybe a chat with Anna before the rest of his duties had to be attended to. He nodded a good morning to Thomas as he passed him, still unable to understand why the younger man disliked him so much.

"Er."

"What is it Daisy?" He smiled at the young scullery maid as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"You are needed, sir. In the kitchen. Mrs Patmore said to find you at once and make sure you knew how important it was to come." The words left her in a rush as John frowned. He had no idea what could have caused such a reaction in the teenager.

"What has happened?"

"I was told to get you."

"I see. And why was this?" He was already marching towards the kitchen. "Has Carson sent for me?" He was beginning to worry that his past was finally catching up with him. While Lord Grantham knew about his past he was certain that something would happen to throw it all back into his face.

"No. Not him. Look please come. Please come, it's Anna."

"Anna?" He was running as fast as his injured leg could allow. "Why?"

"She was up before the rest of us. She isn't well. Cook said I had to get you. That you would know what to do." Daisy ran alongside him as she spoke. Every step seemed to take too long to get to her. All he knew was Anna was unwell and judging by the way young Daisy was panicking next to him it was more than a simple cold.

####################

"Anna? Anna lovey." Sarah shook her friend as the blonde maid remained quiet. "Oh I don't like this."

"Neither do I." Mrs Patmore rinsed out a cloth and handed it to Sarah. "Put this on her forehead. Keep her cool."

"She needs a doctor."

"And she'll get one." Andrew stated as he stared at the young woman now laying half across the lap of Lady Grantham's maid.

"Foolish girl." Ethel whispered as she ran from the kitchen. She was determined to find Mr Carson and beg him to call the doctor, although where there would be money to go to the Infirmary she had no idea. It wasn't as if the Grantham's would pay. Anna was only the Head Housemaid. It wasn't as if she was important like a Butler or Housekeeper.

"Anna." John stood in the kitchen doorway as Daisy barrelled past him.

"Right." Mrs Patmore sighed. "Everyone out. You all have jobs to be getting on with. Mr Bates and I will look after Anna. Go on with you."

"But."

"No buts Daisy. Off you go. Now don't worry." She smiled kindly. It seemed Anna was more well liked than she thought she was.

###################

"Anna, Mr Carson. Not well. Hot can't wake her up." Ethel picked up her skirts as she almost ran after the Butler. He paused before turning to Lady Sybil who frowned.

"I am sorry my Lady." He dipped his head. Lady Sybil waved a hand. The older man annoyed her at the best of times. She knew he valued class and rank more highly than she did.

"Daisy? What is it?" She sighed as the young girl caught her breath.

"Anna." She paused. "Collapsed, we can't wake her up. Mr Bates and Mrs Patmore are with her now. Please Miss. She has to have a doctor."

"And she will. Carson see to it that the doctor is brought here at once." She raised an eyebrow.

"Very well Miss." He dipped his head once more before making his way to the only telephone in the house.

#################

"What happened?" John knelt beside Anna as he brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her face.

"She was like this when we got 'ere."

"And how long ago was that?"

"Ee I dunno." She paused "Within the hour but she was here before us. She's been leaving her work late and getting up early for weeks. Barely eats. Hardly rests. I have no idea where she gets the energy from." The cook shook her head as she fought the tears. She loved the young girl as though she was family. It broke her heart to see her in such a state.

"Come on Anna." He shook her shoulder as he watched her chest rise and fall slowly. It seemed she was breathing far too slowly. He pulled her into his arms and carried her from the kitchen towards his room. "Ethel has gone to ask for the doctor has she not?"

"She has."

"Then I'm putting Anna in my room until he gets here. Bring me some cooled boiled water and a cloth." He ordered as Anna's head lolled dangerously against his chest. It was like carrying a ragdoll rather than a fully grown woman. He closed his eyes and sent up a silent prayer that she would wake soon. He had no idea how he would cope without her. The deathly pale skin and the slight sheen of sweat on her brow made him think he may just have to.

#######################

a/n 1st Downton story from me. As the name suggets I normally write fic relating to Spooks. There is another part to this if anyone wants me to post it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Downton Abbey.**

**Waiting **

Anna lay motionless on the bed as John sat on the chair next to her. He had no recollection of ever being so terrified. He desperately wanted to talk to her and cursed himself for waiting until the morning to speak to her when he should have told her his news the moment he had found out. Instead he picked up her cold, limp hand and prayed to a God he wasn't sure he still believed in that she would wake up.

############

Lady Mary stared at her sister as she stood in the doorway of Downton. She was clearly waiting for someone but had no idea who.

"Sybil?"

"Oh go away." She wrung her hands together as Mary raised an eyebrow. It was rare that her sister got upset but common place for them to argue.

"What is it? Come on. Tell me. You know I shant go away until you do." Mary teased as their father approached.

"How is she?" He smiled at his daughter as Mary continued to stare at them. She really had no idea what was going on.

"Not well, Father. Not at all well. Bates has taken her to his room. She was barely awake, if at all." She shook her head as Robert sighed.

"I checked with Carson. He has sent for the Dr Clarkson." He watched as relief washed over his daughter's face. "Tell me, how long has Anna worked here? It seems to me that she has grown up in this house."

"She has." Mary sighed as she finally realised that they were talking about the Head Housemaid.

"Since I was six years old." Sybil smiled. "She was 12 and the scullery maid. Just think in a few years Daisy could hold such a position."

"I see no reason why not." Robert watched as Mary pulled a face. She made no secret that she thought the scullery maid was an idiot.

"I hope he hurries. Bates took her to his room and I swear father that I have never seen anyone look quite so ill. Even Bates seemed worried and I have to admit that I have never seen him in such a state. He carried her to his room and quite forgot his cane." Sybil folded her arms as her father smiled. He had seen the blossoming relationship between the Head Housemaid and Valet if no one else had. It reminded him of his own courtship with Cora years before.

"Strange thing, the heart." He muttered quietly as both daughters raised their eyebrows. "When Dr Clarkson gets here make sure he goes straight to Anna. And as for his fee I will cover it. No questions asked, whatever she needs. That girl is what 31? 32? No husband and no children, she has given her life to Downton and this family. The very least we can do in return is make sure she is well cared for." He watched as Mary smiled. Sybil nodded once.

##################

Mrs Patmore stood in the doorway of Bates' room quietly watching the scene in front of her. She couldn't help but smile. Although it was clear Anna was gravely ill it was also clear how much the man at her side loved her. She just hoped Anna knew.

"Here you are, dear." She stepped in as he nodded.

"Thank you."

"I just saw the young ladies. They are waiting for Dr Clarkson. His Lordship is going to pay for the doctor to see her. Has she stirred? Oh I blame meself. She shouldn't have been doing half what she was. Poor girl, working herself into this state." She bit her bottom lip, on th everge of tears.

"Hard work does not give you a fever." He turned to see the older woman wipe a tear away. "I've seen this before. She needs medication and rest. Lots of rest."

"And she'll be alright." Mrs Patmore stated with more confidence that she felt. "Won't you? Anna."

Anna laid as silently as she had since she had been placed on the bed. John took the cool flannel and rested it on her forehead. He felt useless as Mrs Patmore walked to the edge of the bed.

"Her breathing is bad. Undo her collar and the top button on her dress." She instructed as he swallowed hard. "Come on man."

"But."

"Her chest is restricted. She needs it freeing up." She rolled her eyes. For a man of the world he was sometimes restrained beyond all good sense. She slipped off Anna's boots before walking to the head of the bed and undoing the buttons on Anna's dress. It was then she saw how grey the girl's skin was.

"Yes, yes of course." He took the boots and placed them under the chair in the corner.

"It isn't my place to say but since this morning I've heard gossip. About you and Anna." Mrs Patmore stared at the blonde woman in the bed.

"Have you indeed?"

"You love her. Oh don't deny it man. I have eyes. I can see more than you know. I'm not the little woman stuck in the kitchen. I see what is going on between you two." She smiled. "Even if you do not."

"Mrs Patmore."

"But there are some cruel tounges in this house and I want you to be aware of rumours."

"What are these rumours?"

"Is she pregnant? Is that what the cause of this is?"

"No." He felt the anger swell in the pit of his stomach. He loved Anna. There was no way he was going to deny that but there had been nothing between them apart from friendship and the promise of more. Now that Vera had asked for a divorce he prayed they could actually be more between them. "No, Anna is not married. As you well know."

"It wouldn't be the first time." The cook smiled kindly. "Many a baby has been born out of wedlock of created before the Banns have been read. It is 1914. And whether it is a sin outside of wedlock or not, it happens. Now I always took Anna Smith for a girl with a good head on her shoulders. But she's as human as the rest of us and I have known her since she was a child. No other man has turned her head the way you have." She rested a hand on his arm as he closed his eyes.

"Anna and I have never. We have not. There is no chance she is with child." He stumbled over the words as he realised for the first time he wished it was a possibility.

"Right then, in that case at least you are prepared for the rumours." She smiled slightly as he nodded.

"Ah, so this is the patient?" Dr Clarkson walked in to the room and placed his bag on the bed next to Anna as John stood up. It was then he realised she was tightening her hold on his hand. For the first time since he had found her at the kitchen table he began to let himself hope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Thankyou all so much for talking the time to read and review. There are possibly two more chapters left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Downton Abbey.**

**Diagnosis**

The atmosphere in the room was tense as the doctor walked towards Anna. He couldn't help but smile slightly as he saw Anna hold on to Bates' hand. Lady Sybil smiled slightly as mrs Patmore stood next to her.

"I'll inform father that you have arrived." She watched as Dr Clarkson nodded ashe pulled his stephoscope out of his bag.

"Anna?" He watched as her face remained motionless. "Ok, Mr Bates I suggest you stay here. Everyone else out of the room please. I need to examine Miss Smith."

"But." Mrs Patmore stared at him. "But."

"No buts. I think the patient needs a little privacy." He stared at the cook and Lady Sybil. Sybil nodded as she steared the cook out of the room.

#################

Carson stared out of the kitchen window as Mrs Patmore walked in. He was clearly very agitated. Mrs Patmore couldn't care less. All her concerns were with the young woman laying as still as death in Mr Bates' room. She walked past him towards the range as he turned to her.

"What is the cause of all this upheaval?" He turned to her as she stared at him wide eyed.

"Surely you know? Anna is gravely ill. Dr Clarkson is with her now. Oh the poor lamb." She sighed.

"I am aware of this. What I am not aware of is why the rest of the house is in such upheaval." He frowned as Daisy walked in carrying a bucket of coal.

"Everyone likes Anna." Daisy sighed as she thought of the maid who had always been so kind to her. "Did the doc say what's up?"

"Not yet." Mrs Patmore smiled at the ypung scullery maid as she heaved the heavy bucket on to the hearth.

"Daisy. You can continue lighting fires as you wait for news. If nothing else it will give your mind something else to focus on."

"Yes Mr Carson." Daisy glared as the butler walked away. "He ain't got a 'eart."

"He has, Daisy luv. Tis just well hidden." Mrs Patmore sighed as the young woman raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so." She sighed as Mrs Hughes walked in.

"He's just got his knickers in a twist because Lady Violet is back today." Mrs Patmore smiled as the housekeeper tutted.

"Indeed we all have. And now with Anna." She shook her head. "So soon after Lady Cora lost the baby too. This house is tainted with ill fortune at the moment." She sat at the kitchen table as Daisy stared at her.

"Tha baby was nearly two years ago! Anna isn't going to die! She isn't!" Daisy picked up the coal bucket and marched from the kitchen as both older women stared.

#####################

The doctor stared at the still body in the bed as John realised he was holding his breath. It seemed as though he had been waiting for the verdict from the doctor for hours. He felt sick as the fear in his guts began to twist, he couldn't remember being so afraid. Even when the bullet had pierced his flesh in the war he hadn't been particularly scared. He had welcomed the fact it may kill him at the time. Now he was faced with Anna's mortality he secretly wished it had. Anything was better than watching her fade away in front of him.

"Has she lost weight recently?"

"I don't know."

"Well, does she seem thinner to you?"

"A little."

"God man. Yes or no will surfice."

"Yes."

"Who does she share a room with?" He turned and stared at Bates.

"With two maids. Gwen Dawson and Ethel Parks."

"Have they been unwell? Has anyone been unwell?"

"Not that I am aware." He glanced back at Anna as she stirred slightly in the bed. His heart rate began to increase dramatically. "What is it? Doctor?"

"Anna has pneumonia."

"She has not had a cough."

"Not everyone does." Dr Clarkson smiled kindly. "I prescribe rest. That along with fresh air when she is awake. I will leave medication for her fever and I will also leave medication to ease the infection. She has been ill for quite some time before she ended up like this." He stepped back.

"She will be alright?" He stared at the doctor.

"In time. Pneumonia is a serious condition. She is very unwell. I will come back tomorrow morning." He shook John's hand before leaving the room. John sat on the chair next to the bed and brought her hand to his lips.

"Anna." He whispered as he brought her hand to his lips. "Come back to us. We really need to talk."

"Mmph?" Anna turned her head towards him as John smiled slightly.

"Anna? Anna? Open your eyes." He began to hope. "I love you." He whispered as he kissed her hand. He closed his eyes as he silently prayed she could hear him. He has no idea how long he had stayed like that. He opened his eyes as he felt her squeeze his hand.

"John?"

#################

A/N more soon? Thanks for the encouragement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Downton Abbey. Hope everyone is enjoying the new series. Thank goodness for ITV+1 so I can watch Spooks first and then watch this :D Why they put my two favourite shows on different channels at the same time I dunno! Changes made as I got something wrong. Thanks Amy**

**Recovery?**

The late autumn sunshine had always made Mrs Patmore smile. It was as if the winter had been told to leave them alone for a while so that the world could get used to the slightly darker evenings and the change in the world from summer sunshine to autumn rain. She wiped her hands on a tea towel as she watched the trees outside the kitchen window bend in the wind.

"Ee, Daisy." She smiled as the young girl walked in. "It'll be Christmas before you know it."

"I like Christmas." Daisy smiled. "Do you think Anna will be back for Christmas?"

"Oh I hope so, luv. Before that Ethel gets ideas of being Head Housemaid here." She placed her tea towel on the kitchen table.

"Me too." Daisy smiled. "I think Mr Bates will be happier when she is home."

##############

Anna stared out over the green behind her mother's house. She had played there everyday as a child and couldn't quite believe that she was watching her five year old nephew and six year old niece do the same. The War seemed so far away, the Abbey was a lifetime ago.

"Catherine! Catherine! Put your brother down!" She laughed as she saw the little girl pick up Arthur. The little boy squeeled in delight as Anna shook her head. "Catherine!"

The little girl dropped her brother on the grass and ran towards her aunt as Arthur stood up and rubbed his head. He wasn't particulary happy about his sister winning their game but smiled and waved at Anna before running towards her.

"I landed on my head!" He laughed as Anna reached out her hand to take his.

"Did you?"

"Yes!"

"No harm done!" Catherine laughed. Anna couldn't help but laugh at the banter between the two children. It reminded her of the banter between the maids back at Downton. She began walking the children back towards her mother's cottage as she tried to force all thoughts of her job and the people there to the back of her mind.

###############

"Lady Violet asked me to tell you she is going into town." John stared at Lord Grantham as he spoke.

"Thank you." He tugged on his tie as he spoke. He could see his valet had been lost since Anna had been sent home to her mother to recuperate. She had been gone for almost six weeks. With every passing day the man in front of him seemed to retreat further and further into his shell.

"Will that be all?"

"No, Bates." He turned to stare at him. "Tell me, what news has there been from Anna? Have we had any inclination as to when she is to come back?"

"No." He paused. "I heard from her sister Louise the week she left. I believe she is well. Or at least better than she was when her brother collected her."

"Good. That has to be good." Lord Grantham smiled slightly. "But is has been six weeks since she left us. If she is not back at Downton soon I shall have to advertise for her replacement."

"She is coming back." John answered with more certainty than he felt. He knew he had no right to presume she would ever think of setting foot in Downton again. He wasn't even sure she had heard him as he had sat by her bedside.

"And she will be more than welcome. But she has not informed us that she is going to come back. Maybe you should pay her a visit? Find out what her plans are?"

"No sir." Bates stepped back as he regarded his boss. "I don't think that would be appropriate."

"Well I do."

"Sir."

"Did you know Cora was married before we met? Of course you do. We served together in the last infernal war. A batman knows everything."

"I don't see what that has to do with Anna's return." He was genuinely shocked.

"And you know that I am older than Cora? There is a good eight years difference in our relationship." He smiled as he saw his Valet look away.

"Again sir."

"John." Lord Grantham smiled slightly. "I have known you for a long time. We have seen the best and the worst of each other. I know what you feel for the girl. I've seen you both together. And your divorce has been finalised? I heard Vera was keen to sue you for divorce on account of your abandonment."

"My abandonment?" He shook his head.

"In all honesty I thought it had more to do with the inheritance your late mother left you."

"I have no money, Sir. I paid for my divorce with it. My mother's house has been sold to pay Vera too." He shook his head, knowing how much his mother had loved the little cottage where he had been born. She had warned him not to marry the Irish woman. He hated to think what she would make of the situation he was in now.

"Does Anna know this?" He looked at him. "No, I thought as much. Bates, I need a decent Head Housemaid. Anna Smith is the best we have had now I am going to tell you this once. I insist that you go to her mother's house on the first available train and bring her home."

"Sir?"

"I have booked a ticket for you for the train leaving at 8 am. I insist that you are on it." He left the room leaving his valet to wonder what he was going to say to the one woman he had been thinking about since she had left the house.

##############

Cora stared in the mirror above her dressing table. She had been worried about Sybil since she had left to start her nurse training. She was proud of her youngest child but that didn't stop her worrying about her. She brushed her hair as she watched her husband walk in the room.

"Robert?"

"Hello." He smiled as he took his robe off.

"Did you talk some sense into the man?" She smiled as he shrugged.

"I don't know." He shook his head.

"Men! You are such stubborn creatures." She turned to face him. "I include you in that. Along with Carson, Bates and everyother man I have ever met. I swear he is as bad as Matthew. How can he not return Mary's affections? Who is this Lavinia girl?"

"Lavinia is his fiance." Robert smiled as he pulled the bedclothes back. "As well you know."

"I just hate seeing Mary so upset."

"She is a strong girl, like her mother." He took her hand and kissed it as he spoke.

"I just hope Bates sees what is right in front of him. I mean if they were to marry there would be no scandal. Not here. And you did say they could have a cottage in the grounds once they were married?"

"Cora." He smiled slightly. "It took me long enough to make you see sense."

"Robert!"

"I dare say Bates is a sensible man. He'll go tomorrow and see how Anna feels now." He rested his head back on the pillows as Cora turned off the light.

##################

Mrs Smith was exhausted. Having a sick daughter at home as well as two boisterous grandchildren was beginning to wear her out. She carried her shopping towards the small cottage at the end of the lane, knowing that one daughter would be out at work and the other either in bed or walking the grandchildren across the park in a bid to wear them out. Times had been difficult since her son in law had died but she knew what it was like to be a widow and was determined to be there for her older daughter as well as nurse her youngest.

"Hello luvvy." She smiled as she saw a man staring at her front door. "Can I help you?"

"Mrs Smith?"

"That's right." She stared at him as she tried to work out who the stranger in front of her was. "I've paid my rent."

"I'm not here about the rent." John smiled kindly. "My name is John Bates."

"Ah, well in that case I think I'd better put a pot of tea on." She opened the front door. "Well, come in then. I'm not drinking my tea on the doorstep so I suspect you aren't either." She smiled as John realised how similar Anna and her mother really were.

#####################

It was another bright morning as Anna took her now customary seat on the park bench as the children ran. It was still the weekend so neither Catherine or Arthur had to be in school. They relished the freedom a sunny Saturday morning gave them. Anna smiled slightly as she watched them sun across the grass. She could see Catherine deep in conversation with Millie, her best friend as Arthur ran towards a few boys his own age. She had no idea what the children were talking about but she could see that Catherine kept glancing at her, almost as if she was worried that she would be left alone.

"Your auntie looks sad." Millie announced as she played patacake with Catherine.

"She is. She hasn't been well."

"No, sad. Like my mum looked when daddy went to the war and didn't come home. She said God took him because the war was on. Because in France God takes some of the young men but only the best." Millie sighed. "Anna looks like she has been heart broken."

"She is. I heard Granny say to me mum."

"That's a shame. I hope she gets heart mended soon." Millie sighed as Catherine pulled a face.

"No such thing."

"Yes there is." Millie announced. "I just decided."

############

"You lead my daughter a dance." Mrs Smith stared at John as he placed his tea cup back on the kitchen table.

"I don't intend to."

"How old are you?"

"45"

"You know Anna is 32. Younger than you by a long chalk. But my Anna. She isn't naieve. You cannot mess her about. I nearly lost that girl and I wont have you break her heart again." She stared at the younger man. "God knows, I'm the only one in her life that hasn't taken her for a ride. I wont be around for ever and I'd like to see her happy and settled, but with a good man that isn't going to hurt her."

"I wont hurt her." He stared at the older woman. He could see who Anna took after. The mannerisms were exactly like the maid he had come to miss so much. "I want to take her back to Downton. If she'll come."

"I think she will." Mrs Smith smiled

"Where is she?" John looked around. "I was hoping to see her today."

"And you will." She got up and walked to the sink to tip her cold tea down the sink. "The green behind my house. She's taken my grandchildren for a walk while their mother is away at work. As soon as you hear a girl screaming and a boy laughing you'll know you are in the right place."

"Thankyou." John stood as she turned.

"Hurt my girl and you will know all about it. She's been through too much."

"I wont. I promise. I'd like to marry her, if she'll have me." John stared at her as she smiled.

"Well, go on then."

################

A/N One more chapter to go. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I don't own Downton Abbey.**

**Home?**

Anna couldn't help but laugh as she watched the children playing. They really were funny. Little Catherine was just like her mother, always on the go while Arthur was just happy to watch the older boys kick a ball about. She tugged her coat nearer to her as the autumn breeze began to whip up. Her hands returned to her lap as she kept an eye on the children playing. At least caring for the children had given her a distraction.

"Anna! Auntie Anna!" Arthur yelled as Anna frowned.

"Don't shout." She sighed. Everything Arthur did was at full volume. The five year old looked contrite as she answered him. She couldn't help but smile.

##############

"Robert?" Cora turned to face her husband as he walked into the room.

"Yes?" He couldn't help but smile slightly at his wife.

"I spoke with Mrs Hughes earlier. It seems Mr Bates has left us. He didn't tell anyone where he was going, just that he hoped to be back before nightfall." She smiled. "It seems to me that you are quite the cupid." She smiled as he walked towards her. It was only then that he realised Mary was in the room.

"I hope that remark doesn't pertain to me." She raised an eyebrow.

"No." Robert smiled kindly at his eldest child. He sometimes wondered when his daughters had become so self obsessed. It was only Sybil that seemed determined to make her own way in the world. "Not everything does. Now, I would like a word with your mother alone if I may."

"Yes." Mary rolled her eyes. "I have some things to attend to."

"Then off you go." Cora glanced over at her husband. It seemed she was more lenient on their children than he was. He shook his head slightly as Mary stormed out of the room. He waited a moment longer, until he was sure she was not listening at the vent.

"I believe Anna will be home tonight."

##############

John stared at the thin, almost frail figure a few feet away from him. Her mother's words were still echoing in his head and for a moment he almost turned and left her to her thoughts. He bowed his head as he realised the little boy with her had fallen and hurt his knee. In that moment he couldn't help but wonder what sort of a mother Anna would be. The little boy was clearly besotted with her. He began walking again as he saw the little boy run back to his friends.

"Arthur! Be careful." Anna called as she stood up.

"Anna?" John couldn't stop himself. She froze for a moment before turning to face him.

"Hello."

"Your mother told me I'd find you here." He couldn't account for the nerves that were rushing through him. Anna was still the same woman her brother Charlie had collected from the Abbey almost two months earlier.

"I see." She smiled slightly as he realised how much weight she had lost. She had been thin before but now there seemed as if a strong wind would knock her from her feet.

"You look well."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr Bates." Anna smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Anna, please."

"Sorry, John." She bit her bottom lip as he stepped towards her.

"Lord Grantham gave me today to come to find you. He says you are needed back at Downton." He knew it was the wrong thing to say the moment it was out of his mouth.

"I see." She turned her attention back to the children playing happily.

"No Anna, you don't see."

"Then maybe you should explain." She watched as Catherine sat with Millie. She had a feeling the children were watching her.

"I wanted to come. He said you are the best Head Housemaid they had ever had." She couldn't stop the slightly smile at his words. "But it was more than that. You are missed by everyone. Mrs Patmore, Mrs Hughes, Daisy."

"Oh."

"And me. I missed you." He rested his hand on her arm, turning her to face him. "I missed you."

"Oh." Anna looked anywhere but at him.

"Come back." He asked quietly. "Come back to work."

"And why should I do that?" Anna sighed. "I have been in service since I was 12."

"I know. But it's more than work or the women there. I need you back."

"Professionally you do not. Ethel is always telling us she was head maid at her old employ."

"Yes. But I don't want Ethel. You must see this is more than professional. I need you. For goodness sake Anna. Do you not remember what I said to you that day? Did you not hear me?"

"John?"

"I love you Anna. Vera granted my divorce. I love you and I want to marry you. If you'll have me."

#############

"Catherine?"

"Yes."

"That man. Who is he?" Millie pointed up to where Anna was standing.

"I don't know."

Both children turned to see Anna kissing John. His hands on her waist as she melted in his arms.

"I think your Auntie Anna just got heart mended." Millie smiled as Catherine smiled.

################

A/n thank you for reading.


End file.
